Competition Sucks!
by Lilac
Summary: This was a request from The DigiDiva, hope it lives up to her expectations. And this is a weird coupling but....:::smiles:: The weirder the better I say!


O.K, this is an odd coupled fic, but the odder the better I say! This is deticated to the Digi-Diva, this was her special request. Now, lets see............. this is based before the second season starts, but uses the 02 characters.

Competition Sucks!

Miyako sighed as she walked down the halls of her school, clutching her books tightly to her chest. It was almost the end of her sixth grade education, and then onto Junior High. And she'd be in the same school as him. Miyako sighed once again at the thought.

'He so dreamy, and sweet, and cute, and smart, and wonderful. But he's already taken. Sigh. Oh well. A girl can dream, can't she?' Miyako giggled at the thought. She was so love sick she didn't realize where she was heading. Suddenly,

BOOM!!!! Miyako let out a gasped as she slammed into someone, causing her books to go flying everywhere, and for her to fall.

"Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to. I.."

"It's all right. It's my fault too. Here, I'll help you pick your books up!" Came a voice. Miyako frowned. It sounded familiar. And then it clicked. It was the one voice she had studied, learn, even caught on tape just to here the smooth sound of it. She looked up at the face of....

"Koushirou?" She asked. He frowned.

"Is that you, Miyako?" He asked. She nodded and blushed. He smiled.

"Fancy meeting you here." He told her. She gave him a frown. 

"Hey! This IS where I go to school. Why are you here?" She asked. Koushirou sighed.

"Well, normally this wouldn't be a current location at the present time but since most of the kids in your class are coming to Odiba High they send some students for you to interact with, and get to know so when you have your first year, you have some friendly faces you can remember and as for help and so fourth." He said, gathering her books up for her. "Here, I believe these belong to you." He said, smiling a heart warming smile as he put the books in her hands. Miyako gave a weak grin back.

"Well, I have to go. People to meet, places to be, yada yada. And I hope you haven't forgotten about the tournament!" He told her. Miyako smiled.

"Of course! How could forget about THAT?" She asked sarcastically. Izzy laughed. "See you then." With that she went off to find whatever class he would be interacting with. Miyako smiled as she thought about the Tournament. Yes, it was held by the computer club at Koushirous school. Miyako had been too advanced for the computer courses at Odiba elementary so they had enrolled her in Odiba High's extra computer club, which ran after school. Miyako had made sure it get a computer extra close it Izzy. Of course, since they had known each other, the councilors had made sure to give them a seat next to each other, just incase she needed help. Miyako smiled as she remembered the first time they had met.......

__

*********Flash Back************

Miyako rung the doorbell nervously, clutching the autograph book in her hand like there was no tomorrow. Yes, she was going to do it. This was her goal. She was finally going to get the idol of her dreams to give her an autograph.

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood her idol, Koushirou Izzum. He was wearing what he wore during the online battle. She felt her heart flutter. Koushirou Izzum. While other girls would be kissing the posters on their wall of cute actors, Miyako was hacking into records to find out where he lived. It was worth it, being able to see him in person.

"Hello?" Koushirou asked. That shook Miyako out of her dream world. 

"Hello, you are Koushriou Izzum, right?" 'Dumb question!' she scolded herself. She already knew. Koushriou nodded his head, as if he was unsure about something.

"May I dare to ask who you are?" Miyako started to shake slightly, as she felt her knees get weak.

"I-I'm Miyako. I'm o-o-ne of -y-y-your biggest f-fans." She managed to stutter out. Koushirou looked surprised.

"I have fans?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"Of course you do! You ARE the hottest thing to hit the web since Tamagotchi!" She exclaimed, surprised that he didn't know about his own fame.

"You're in newspapers, websites! You have fan clubs for gods sake!" She yelled. He looked even more surprised. Miyako suddenly blushed, surprised at her own enthusiasm.

"Well, could I invite you in and converse more?" Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked, nearly fainting at the thought of being inside his house.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Koushriou asked, giving her another smile. She stood there for a moment.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah!" Miyako jumped through the door enthusiastically.

************************************************************************

Miyako smiled. Even since then she was sure she loved Koushirou Izzum. He had been the perfect host too, and she had absolutely loved their conversation. He was soo smart! But, for some reason, he had told her he wasn't attending the competition. Which worked in her favor. That way, if she won, she wouldn't feel guilty for beating Koushriou. And if he dropped out, she wouldn't feel bad.

"Miyako? Anyone home?" A voice called. Miyako gasped as she looked up. There stood Hikari, one of her best friends, even thought she was a year older then her. "Hi. Sorry, it just looked like you weren't breathing." Miyako blushed.

"I've got a class to go to. See ya!" And with that, Hikari ran down the hall, heading for whichever class. Miyako sighed. 

"I've got it deep."

*****************************************************************************

Miyako slammed the book down on her desk, and plunked herself down on her chair. She cracked her knuckles, and did a few stretches. Then, she looked back at the book with a determined looked on her face. Yes, she was going to do it. She would study and memorize every word in that book. Every single word to win that competition. To impress Koushirou. 

Her eyes suddenly turned off focus and gazed into space. She had decided that she'd win this competition to impress him. Hopefully he'd think of her as smart and ask her out. Hopefully.

She stared down at the book again, with even more determination. Yes, it might be difficult, it might be hard, it might take up alot of her time, but it was going to be worth it. She opened the book and began to study it.

**************************************************************************

"Hey! Miyako!" A voice called out. Miyako turned and watched as Hikari ran up to her, and started walking again. 

"Hey! Where were you? I haven't been able to talk to you for the last week!" Hikari said. "You aren't trying to blow me off now, would you?"

"Hikari-Chan! I can't believe you would think such a horrid thing!" Miyako scolded, smiling.

"Sorry Miya-chan. So what HAVE you been doing?" She asked. Miyako sighed.

"I'm really sorry but I've been busy studying for the Computer Tournament tonight." She explained. Hikari smiled.

"Ah, trying to impress Koushirou-kun, are you now?" This caught Miyako totally off guard.

"WHAT?! NO!!" She yelled, blushing bright red as she attracted all the attention in the hall.

"Sh! Keep it down!" Hikari shushed as the everyone started to look away. "But anyways, whatever you say." She told Miyako.

"I don't like him!" She said furiously. Hikari smiled.

"Uh hu. Anyways, see you at the Computer Tournament!" Hikari once again ran off.

"I hate her." Miyako grumbled as she went off for her next class.

******************************************************************************

Miyako smoothed down her violet dress as she wait for the competition to start. She could hardly contain her excitement. And her nervousness. What if she got a question wrong? Or what if she didn't study hard enough? Miyako got out her book, and started reviewing everything.

The Tournament was held at Odiba Junior High. It was about half an hour before the Tournament was supposed to start, but she had come early, hoping to do some last minute reviewing and get used to the gym. She was currently sitting behind a curtain on stage while people started shuffling in. Everyone of their friends was going to be there. Except for Takeru. He had been dragged along on a camping trip with his class. Fortunately, Hikari wasn't part of it. She was in the other class.

She had chosen to wear a plain purple dress, that went down to her knees. Her hair was done up in a bun, and she had white stockings and a pair of black Mary Janes on. She looked quite sharp all in all. That's probably because Mimi did everything! She had actually come down from America to visit her friends. She and Miyako had met and been friends instantly. She had helped her get ready.

"Hey Miyako-chan." A voice said. Miyako gasped as she felt a warm presence on her shoulder. She looked up to find a surprise.

"Koushirou?!" She exclaimed. She turned around to see Koushirou, in a navy pair of cotton pants, a navy blaiser, a white shirt, a red tie and some black shoes. He smiled and nodded. "What are you doing back here?" She asked.

"Well, this IS where the contestants go, right?" He asked. Miyako felt her heart stop.

"You're............ partisapaiting?" She said slowly. He nodded cheerfully.

"Why? I thought you weren't!" She exclaimed. Koushirou looked at her, a little surprised at her outburst.

"I decided to about 3 days ago. I wasn't able to get a hold of you to tell you. What's the big deal?" He asked. Miyako looked down into her lap. This was bad. Very bad. She couldn't beat Koushirou! He was too smart and.....even if she could mentally, she wouldn't be able to emotionally. 'There goes my idea of showing him how smart I was.' She thought bitterly. She looked down into her lap, barely able to surpress the tears.

"Nothing. Nothing."

************************************************************

"And now begins our Odiba Junior High Annual Computer Tournament!!!" The cheering started up, as family and friends rooted on the contestants.

"And let's introduce our contestants!" The man standing at the podium introduced everyone. He had brown hair, wore a black suit, very much like Koushirous, was fairly tall, and sported blue eyes.

"And this is Miyako! She is actually in grade 6 at Odiba Elementary, but was so great in computers she took extra lessons here!" A great deal of cheering went up. Miyako looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Koushirou. He was yelling and cheering for her. She sighed. Why her?

Pretty soon the game was under way. Miyako was first up. She stood leveled at the podium, in the center of the stage.

"Now what are the only characters that can found on a text file?" He asked. I frowned. This was so easy it made 2 + 2 look complicated.

"Text characters." She replied.

"That is the correct answer!" Miyako sat down as the next person went for their question.

*************************************************************************

Koushirou sighed as he went back stage for half time. Now only 4 of the original 12 were remaining. And it was HALF time! Shouldn't 6 still be remaining? Oh well. Him and Miyako were still there, and past that he could care less.

"Oh my gosh! You two are doing so well!" Sora came up to me and hugged him. Then she hugged Miyako who, to his surprise, was standing right next to him.

"Yeah. You guys are doing really well." Taichi told them, agreeing with his girlfriend, as he went and threw his arm around Soras waist she giggled. Yamato groaned.

"Oh man! You two are making me sick! Isn't there a law of public displays of affection? Like you can't do it when anyone you know is around?"

"So, basically, you're pouting because you're single?" Taichi asked with a grin. Everyone laughed. Yamato glared.

"No. I'm pouting because I don't happen to have a barf bag handy." Everyone laughed again.

Well, they talked to everyone for about 15 minutes. Until........

"Well, I imagine you two need your studying time." Ms. Kido said. Koushirou and Miyako nodded. "So we'll just leave you."

"Hey! Where's Mimi and Joe?" Hikari asked.

"Right here!" Mimi exclaimed, coming around a corner, dragging Joe behind. He looked bewildered, and almost cross. And...

"Is it just me or does Joe have some lipstick on his cheek?" Sora asked. Joe suddenly blushed.

"Yeah. And it looks like Mimis shade, doesn't it Tai?" Yamato asked, hiding a smile. Taichi grinned, still holding onto Sora as he replied.

"Oh, I would have to agree with you there Yamato. I wonder what they were doing......." Everyone laughed as both of them blushed.

"Well, good luck you two!" Mimi told them, flashing a smile. Joe inconspicuously grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. Koushirou could sense Mimi smiling. Yes, another happy couple. They hadn't confessed it yet but......... all of them could tell SOMETHING was going on. Then everyone started to leave. Except for....

"Hello Koushriou." Hikari lingered behind slightly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I just want to say great work. I think you'll win." She told him. Koushirou blushed.

"Thank you." He replied. 

"It's a shame that Miyako won't win, after all that hard time and effort she put in, just to impress you." Hikari said sadly, started to pace back and fourth in front of Koushirou, her hands behind her back, shaking her head. Koushirou frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't you know?" Hikari asked in an astonished voice. He shook his head no. "Well, she put in all her time. I couldn't get a hold of her for a week because she was concentrating so hard. She read every book she could find on computers, memorized each word. And she did it all for you. Since she heard that you weren't going into the competition, she tried to impress you by winning it. She's been fascinated by you ever since that entire thing over the computers." Hikari told him. He stared at her in shock.

"Really?" He finally asked. Hikari nodded. "So what do I do?" He asked, almost whining. She sighed.

"Well, Koushirou, do what your heart tells you to. If you have no feelings for her, your heart will tell you tells you to win. If you have feelings for her, your heart will tell you to let her win. It all depends what you have in your heart for her." Koushirou stared at her. "I know you will do what's right." Suddenly the bell sounded, announcing that admission time was over.

"Well, see you Koushriou." Hikari told him, and walked off. As Hikari turned the corner into the crowd of rushing people going back to their seats, she smiled.

"Mission guilt, accomplished."

*************************************************************************

Koushriou wanted to scream as he returned to the bright lights and computer questions. What to do? He didn't have feelings for Miyako, did he?

'Of course you don't!' He scolded himself. 'She is a friend! Nothing more! Nothing.....more..........' his mind wandered back to the times when Miyako had been there for him. Her support. Her friendship. Everything about her. But she had tried so hard! He hadn't studied period! He just knew it. He hadn't strived for it! But she had. Just for him. 

*********************************************************************

"This is the tie breaker question folks." The announcer announce. "Now, Since Koushirou got the last question right, he get the first shot at it. If he doesn't get it, Miyako wins." He called out. Everyone was silent, the crowd, the contestants, and even the announcer didn't seem to want to break the silence that he been cast upon everything.

"What does EISA stand for and what was it's original name?" He asked. Koushriou racked his brain. The answer came to him. Clear. Evident. Obvious. He knew it. Off the bat. But she studied. to learn it. She tried. She quit her life.

"Koushriou?" He asked. Koushriou didn't respond.

She wanted to win it so badly. Very badly. Who was he to deny her that privilege?

"You have ten seconds to come up with an answer."

But should he take it for himself? A sixth grader beating him was offending, and it would look good on his application form on Harvard for winning this........ but what about the emotional pain?

"We need an answer or else the game goes to Miyako."

'She did it all for you.......'

"I throw the game. Miyako, congratulations." Koushirou walked up to Miyako, shook her hand, and walked behind the curtain. Everyone sat there is silence for a minute.

"Well, I guess that's it. Miyako, here's your...." But before he could finish, Miyako had run back stage too, in a chase after Koushirou.

*************************************************************************

Miyako found him outside after a few minute, sitting on top of the monkey bars, looking up at the night sky, and thinking. She smiled. He was so smart. And thoughtful. And selfless. She walked over to him.

"Permission to come up Captain?" She asked. Koushirou looked down and smiled.

"Sure, lucky winner." Miyako climbed up and sat beside Koushirou, both gazing at the stars. There was a moment of silence. 

"Why'd you do it?" She finally asked. Kourshriou sighed as he looked down, but Miyako kept her gaze on him.

"You see Miyako. You were always a great friend. Ever since you showed up at my door you've shown nothing but companionship and such will. I've always admired your way with anything mechanical. I think you're a wonderful person. And I know that either of us would have gotten that question and I thought it was unfair that I got first crack at it. You deserve it, for all that you've given and shown me." Miyako blushed. "And, I've always liked you Miyako. As more then a friend. But it took me so long to realize it. And so, this is like my present for being such a jerk." Miyako gasped. He wasn't saying what she thought he was saying, was he?

Koushriou suddenly jerked his head up and stared into Miyakos eyes. Their gaze remained that way for several seconds. Kourshirous head started to lean forward and Miyakos followed suit. And they kissed as the wind flapped around them, and the evening sky shone brightly upon the newfound love.

The mushy end.

*******************************

Hope you liked it DigiDiva and anyone else who read it! ::smiles:: Please R&R. Oh, and I don't care if you flame me about the couple. O.K? Just get that straight. And here's for the people who want to know that answer to the question. I got it out of my computer Manuals dictionary. 

Extended Industry Standard Architecture: A computer bus and interface card design based on 32-bit bus mastering. EISA is an extention to ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) bus design and enables EISA and ISA interface cards to be used in a single type of bus interface slot in the computer.

I hope you all thank me for boring you to death. If you even need to go asleep, read that. I fell asleep typing it. ::shrugs:: And I'd like to thank the first person who reviewed this! ::sorry, it's three am. I can't remeber your name!:: She gave me some lessons in Jap. I change my mistake. Thank you!!!


End file.
